1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to binders, folders and covers for holding a plurality of hole-punched papers or sheets to be stored and used.
2. Description of Related Arts
The most popular binder today is still ring binder. However, the ring binder has a complex structure and needs more space to install the rings in place. So the thickness of the ring binder is limited that it can not be made thin enough to fitly hold a few pieces of paper. In addition, the closing action of the ring binders is also dangerous to user, especially for children.
The present invention is provided to mitigate or obviate the afore-described disadvantages for the conventional ring binders.
The primary object of the present of invention is to provide a button binder in which paper or sheets can be easily bound and unbound, so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the button binder includes several buttons, connection pieces, pulling pieces, a front sheet, a rear sheet, and strips. A predetermined number of the buttons is affixed on the predetermined positions on the binder, such as on the left portion or top portion of the rear sheet. Each of the buttons mainly comprises a cap and a post. The cap h as an axial hole. The post is capable of engaging in the axial hole of the cap and being fastened tightly. Hole-punched papers or sheets can be held by the post under the cap. When paper in the button binder is opened, it applies a big force that may open the buttons. In order to secure the paper tightly, the buttons are designed to be opened only in a designated proper direction or site, and the buttons can not be opened in non-proper direction or site. When the site of the button can be opened, the button cap and the post mesh by smooth curve faces as usual buttons. However, when the site of the button can not be opened, the button cap has tooth pawl and the button post also has latch tooth. They mesh together by teeth to firmly grasp paper. Moreover, when the button can not be opened, the button cap and post have enough touching length along the axial direction of the post, wherein they engage by the longer contacting length (or area) along the post and the button also can not be opened from here. Another way is by latch rod of the cap and claw notch of post. The spring latch rod engages in the claw notch. The button can also not be opened from this place. To move the papers or sheets is as easy and simple as applying a pulling action to open the proper place of the buttons, and then all the buttons will be opened.
The button can be made of plastic or metal. The buttons can be affixed on the rear sheet without the front sheet. The buttons can also be affixed on a strip. The buttons can be used independently to hold papers. The button cap and the pulling piece can be made integrally. The button cap, the connection piece and the button post can be made integrally.